The present invention relates to a recoater for applying powder layers and to a device and a method for manufacturing of a three-dimensional object.
A recoater for applying of powder layers of this type and a device of this type and a method of this type for manufacturing of a three-dimensional object are known from DE 195 14 740. However, the laser sintering device described therein does not comprise a device for preheating of the powder material.
The laser sintering device described in EP 0 764 079 B2 comprises an unheated recoater for applying powder layers and a radiant heater laterally above the building area which serves for preheating a cold powder layer freshly applied onto the building area. This device has the disadvantage that the powder material can be preheated only if it has been applied to the building area. Therefore, the total building time is prolonged by the time necessary for preheating the powder material. As long as the recoater is still moved across the building area, a shadowing of regions of the applied powder layer takes place in addition with the consequence that the preheating of the powder is not effected evenly.
From DE 41 34 265 A1a device for manufacturing of a three-dimensional object by layer-wise solidification of a liquid material is known, wherein a flexible wiper serves for smoothing unevennesses of the surface of the liquid bath. The wiper is provided with a heating element for the accelerated adjustment of the layer thickness.
From WO 87/07538 a device and a method for the production of a three-dimensional body by solidification of layers of a powder material is known, wherein initially layers of a powder material are applied to a surface and then compressed up to a pre-determined thickness by means of a roller. For transforming the powder layers during this compression into a cohesive mass, the roller is heated.